A Fated Love, v2
by Celedra
Summary: Rewrite of the original after 6 years. Hopefully, it's a lot more mature and a lot better . If you feel like it, read both and tell me which one you like why. This is another version of how Usagi and Mamoru finally figure it out. **NEW UPDATE 10/4/09**


Usagi Tsukino was running late. Again. This was hardly a surprise—one of the things you could count on Usagi for was tardiness (the other being abysmal grades).

She was running full tilt, motivated by the desire for freedom after class. "If I get there on time, I can head to the arcade and flirt with the cute arcade guy instead of boring detention!" She kicked harder off the ground, her long blonde pigtails flying out behind her as she sped to class.

Alas, Usagi's luck was not with her today. She was still a full block away when she heard the final bells ring. _Damn! Maybe if I'm not too late Haruka-sensei will be nice…_Occupied with these thoughts, Usagi misstepped on an uneven piece of pavement and sprawled forward into an unfortunate passerby, knocking the man to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Usagi said, clamboring to her feet and bowing repeatedly. "I—"

"Late _again_, Odango-atama?" sneered Mamoru Chiba, dusting off his grey trousers and retrieving his black briefcase. His blue eyes were mocking as he surveyed his attacker.

Usagi bit off her apology and flicked her pigtails behind her shoulders, glaring at her personal tormentor. "Not that it is any business of yours, but yes, I am. Now, excuse me." She brushed roughly past him and marched with as much dignity as she could muster the rest of the way to school, her day already turned sour. As if being late wasn't enough, now she'd spend the morning stewing over Mamoru's latest jibe against her.

As she stalked off, muttering about busy-body jerks, Usagi missed the pensive expression that crossed Mamoru's handsome face.

_What is it about that girl?_ wondered Mamoru, running his fingers through his spiky black hair. _I don't intend to be so harsh, just something about her brings it out in me_. He watched her go with a combination of confusion and, almost, regret. Then, with a shrug of his green-clad shoulders, he set off to work.

***

"Really, Usagi, you show up an hour late and expect us to have saved you a piece of Mako-chan's lemon pie?" asked Hino Rei with a toss of her dark hair. She sat on a comfy chair in Mizuno Ami's living room, her long legs crossed in front of her.

"You-You mean you didn't?" asked Usagi, her small mouth dropping open in shock. "You didn't save me _any_?" her voice climbed another octave as she looked to her other Senshi, hoping they would refute this awful statement.

"Well, gosh Usagi, you really are quite late…" said Aino Minako with a playful grin, unconsciously brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes. She had her legs up on Ami's couch, stretching away from her as she leaned against one of the couch's arms. Kino Makoto reclined against the other arm, hiding her smile at the scene behind a magazine.

"But- But-" Usagi's baby blues were starting to fill up with a liquid that looked suspiciously like tears as her pleading gaze darted from friend to friend.

"Oh, goodness Usagi, of _course_ we saved you some," said Ami, emerging from the next room with the last piece of pie on a small plate. "We'd never hear the end of it otherwise." She handed Usagi the plate and shooed Minako over to take a seat on the couch as well.

"Yes! Thank you Ami-chan!" beamed Usagi. She sat at the small coffee table facing the couch, folding her legs under her. She took a bite of the pie and moaned in pleasure. The others grinned at each other knowingly: tantrum averted.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Rei, turning towards her friends on the couch.

"Studying," replied Ami firmly, her blue eyes hard. "I already have all of our subjects scheduled and-"

"What? Ami, you are too cruel!" exclaimed Usagi around another bit of pie.

"Who saved you pie?" retorted Ami. "Besides, we haven't gotten through a single session with just studying," she sniffed.

"Oh, come on Ami! We can study any time. Now, gossip, that's another matter entirely," said Minako, leaning in with excitement.

"Yes, but which subject do we go with first?" queried Makoto, putting down her magazine.

"Movies," said Ami with resignation, putting down her schedule.

"Boys!"

"Clothes!"

"Video games!"

"Random it is!"

"Well, Rei-chan, anything new in the Chiba-san situation?" asked Makoto, taking charge.

Rei sighed. "Not really… We've been on a few dates, but a part of him always seems elsewhere. I don't get it," she said glumly, absently playing with her long dark hair. Her violet eyes were troubled.

"What? Three weeks and he still hasn't opened up?" demanded Minako, looking outraged at the slight.

"I don't see why you even bother," said Usagi sourly, glancing up from the last of her pie. "That guy is a total jerk."

"You know, even with your _miniscule_ experience with boys, you should be able to tell that Mamoru is completely gorgeous," sniffed Rei, her troubles forgotten as her temper engaged in defense of her boyfriend.

"Get back!" whispered Makoto to Ami and Minako, and the three of them ducked behind the couch. Shouting and the crashing of objects ensued, ending with a triumphant "Ha!" from Rei.

Slowly, Ami, Minako and Makoto peered over the back of the couch. Rei was perched on her plush chair, watching with cat-like satisfaction as Usagi, on the ground with her legs sprawled, tugged at a white slip on her forehead.

"Uhm, Rei? How do you get this thing off?" asked Usagi, continuing to tug cross-eyed at the charm stuck firmly between her eyes.

"I don't see why I should tell you," said Rei. "Unless, of course, you take back what you said about Mamoru."

After a few more futile tugs, Usagi conceded. "Fine, I take it back, just get this thing off me," she grumbled. Rei reached forward and plucked the charm from Usagi's forehead. All the Senshi laughed, and Usagi joined in sheepishly.

"Hey, don't you think Mamoru kind of looks like Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Minako thoughtfully.

"As if that arrogant jerk could have anything to do with my Tuxedo Kamen!" snorted Usagi. Rei looked like she was rearing for a fight again, but Makoto steadied her.

"If we could stop bickering, I think it's time to study. I mean, there's that big test in English tomorrow and-" began Ami.

"What?! A test? Oh, no!" cried the Senshi in unison. At last, they began to study.

***

Usagi stared gloomily at her test as she walked down the street. _ No matter how hard I try on these, I always suck._ English was by far her worst subject, but this was bad even for her. There was no way she could show it to her parents. With a sigh, she crumpled up the paper and threw it carelessly over her shoulder—Where it hit Mamoru in the face as he came out of a book shop.

"A 60? Wow, Odango-atama, you're doing better!"

Usagi didn't bother to turn around. There was only one person who called her by that nickname. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And I _have_ been doing better, thank you very much," said Usagi, her voice scathing.

"Sorry," Mamoru said, sounding insincere.

"Whatever," replied Usagi with a huff, turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

Mamoru leaned up against the side of the building with a sigh. _Why do I always do that? I'm always making her so mad, and I don't want her to hate me…_With a shake of his head, Mamoru pushed off the wall and kept walking. Maybe a chat with Motoki, his best friend, could help him clear his head. He turned and was soon off to the arcade.

Who would be sitting with Motoki when he got there but Usagi, talking animatedly with Motoki. She was smiling, something Mamoru couldn't recall having ever seen her do. He paused for a moment outside the arcade's glass doors, finding that her smile make her whole face sweeter, prettier. More surprising yet, he found he liked it.

Then she noticed him. The smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. She said something to Motoki, then disappeared down the aisles of games.

"You know, Mamoru-kun, you should really be nicer to that girl," scolded Motoki as Mamoru walked through the door. "She takes the things you say harder than you know."

"I know, but-" Mamoru stopped abruptly, silenced by the nagging feeling he was needed elsewhere. "I gotta go. Bye, Motoki-kun," he said, and ran back out of the shop.

***

Usagi hear a familiar beeping. She grimaced. _Why now?_ She'd actually made it to level five in the new Sailor V game! Today was not her day. She left the game with a last longing look and ran off to meet the other Senshi.

***

When Usagi arrived at the source of the Negaverse energy, she was transformed and ready to fight. Gone was failure student Usagi Tsukino, and in her place was the soldier Sailor Moon.

As she ran to where the other Senshi stood gathered, Sailor Moon caught a brief glimpse of Zoicite twirling his dark crystal before he disappeared.

"What's going on?" she asked as she joined the rest of her team.

"Another rainbow crystal has been released," replied Sailor Mars.

"Where is it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It's now about a quarter mile that way," replied Sailor Mercury, pointing roughly to the north, then continuing to tap away at her mini-computer.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Sailor Jupiter, and together the five Senshi took off running.

They found the monster lurking in one of the bigger parks in town. It was a hideous lizard-skinned creature with acid green eyes and giant hawk's talons for hands. Its reptilian wings were a burnt orange color, and every flap brought forth chaotic whirlwinds.

Sailor Venus let loose an energy beam, but the creature merely grinned maliciously and took flight. The Senshi tried to follow its path, but the sun was too bright. They stood on edge, poised to attack when it reappeared.

Out of nowhere, the monster dove down and snatched up Sailor Moon.

***

Mamoru followed the pull of his calling, now Tuxedo Kamen. He found the Senshi standing around a hideous bird-lizard thing. _Man, these guys just keep getting uglier!_ Just then he saw a flash of light and the monster took flight. He, too, lost track of it in the bright sun. A few moments later the creature swept down and caught Sailor Moon in its claws.

Tuxedo Kamen sprang into action. He leapt onto the branch of a nearby tree and again into the air, catching himself on one of the creature's wings. With a squall, the monster pinwheeled sharply, flapping its wings in anger. Tuxedo Kamen was thrown free, but was able to right himself in time to land nimbly on the ground below.

The monster corrected its spin and began to fly off once again, Sailor Moon still firmly in its talons. This time, Tuxedo Kamen took a more direct approach. Once more he leapt up, this time slashing with his cane at the monster's underbelly. It shrieked and dove at Tuxed Kamen. He dodged aside and leapt again, this time not attacking but grabbing at Sailor Moon, trying to pull her free.

Sailor Jupiter let fly a well-placed lightning attack, hitting the creature square in the head. It loosened its grip enough on Sailor Moon for Tuxedo Kamen to finish pulling her free. One razor-sharp talon sliced through Sailor Moon's forearm, staining the white glove red.

They landed in a heap on the grass just as Sailor Mercury was misting the area. The foggy cover gave them a short reprieve from the monster's attacks

"Here, let me see that," said Tuxedo Kamen, reaching for Sailor Moon's wounded arm.

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth, obviously in pain.

"You're not fine," replied Tuxedo Kamen. "Come one," he said, taking hold of her arm once more. She surrendered to his care, blinking back tears as he wrapped the arm tightly with a strip torn from his long, black cape.

_She's strong, to fight her pain like this,_ thought Tuxedo Kamen, admiring her determination. He found himself looking a little too long into her eyes, his hand resting a little too long on her arm.

He shook himself and helped Sailor Moon to her feet. Together they ran to rejoin the others.

The monster had put its wings to good use. Sailor Mercury's mist was almost completely dispersed. As soon as Sailor Moon reappeared, the other Senshi launched their attacks, keeping the monster's attention on them as Sailor Moon brought out her crescent wand. Her stance strong despite the pain in her arm, Sailor Moon raised the moon-shaped wand and healed the shadow creature.

The monster was illuminated in bright white light until the shadow was completely consumed. A small multifaceted orange crystal fell to the ground, where Tuxedo Kamen picked it up.

From somewhere in the trees around them, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen heard Zoicite's voice. "Another shadow that's not going to stay and fight. Queen Beryl is not going to be happy."

The battle was over.

***

The next day found Usagi deeply committed to some video game therapy. Although her arm stung when she moved it too quickly, Usagi was happy to deal with a little pain to see if she could beat her ultimate record.

Unbeknownst to her, Mamoru had come up behind her and was watching her play. He leaned forward and squeezed her left forearm to get her attention.

Usagi cried out in pain and bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes as she quickly cradled her wounded arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Tsukino-san! I didn't mean to hurt you—are you alright?" sputtered Mamoru, horrified.

Then he paused, thinking, Usagi: hurt on arm. Sailor Moon: hurt on same arm in same place.

…

Nah.

Holding back another gasp of pain, Usagi managed to say, "You didn't call me Odango-atama. Thank you." She got up stiffly, grabbed her bag with her good arm and walked out of the arcade.

Mamoru followed. "How'd you hurt your arm?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh." What was the story they'd come up with again? Oh, yeah. "I fell really hard and scraped it up."

"Uh-huh," said Mamoru, catching her hand and peeling back the sleeve of her shirt to reveal Ami's mother's thorough bandaging. "Come on, Usagi, are there stitches under here? You don't get stitches like this from falling."

"If you're me, you can. Trust me there," said Usagi, pulling her hand free and tugging her sleeve back down. She was getting tired of Mamoru's company and was in no mood to deal with all his questions.

Mamoru thought about her response. With Usagi, it _did_ make a lot of sense. "Well, I hope you get better soon, Odango-atama," he said, turning to leave.

Usagi snapped. "Why can't you ever say anything nice without completely ruining it?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry," said Mamoru, taken aback. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, sure, whatever you say." Usagi's voice dripped venom.

"I really do mean it," he started, then, seeing the tears in Usagi's eyes that signaled a fit, he went on desperately. "Here, you can- You can keep my watch until you feel better," stammered Mamoru. He didn't really want to give it to dingbat Usagi, but he also didn't want to give her another reason to hate him.

He handed her the star-shaped watch that was so much a part of her past and present. She stared at it, eyes wide with shock.

"Wh- Where did you get this?" asked Usagi, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's just an old watch. I've had it for ages."

Usagi looked straight into Mamoru's eyes, searching. There was no way this jerk who plagued her days was the man who danced with her in her dreams.

"_Who gave you this?"_ she demanded, suddenly angry. _It can't be Tuxedo Kamen. It's can't be._

"I've always had it, as long as I can remember," answered Mamoru, more than a little confused at the sudden shift in her emotions.

At this Usagi stepped back, horrified. "Oh, no. Not you! It can't be you…" she trailed off. The truth, however, seemed plain. This scoundrel was the same man she dreamed of every night, the man whose kiss she longed for, the man who had long since stolen her heart.

Unable to face him any longer, she turned and bolted.

***

Mamoru stared after her, completely lost. _What was that all about?_ He shrugged, and as he turned to go on his way, he noticed something trailing out of Usagi's bag as she ran off. The wind tugged it free and sent it floating to Mamoru's feet. He bent down and picked up a bloodstained scrap of silken black fabric.

"Oh. My. God." The pieces clicked into place. He had to find Usagi!

***

Usagi finally stopped running not far from the edge of the park lake. She collapsed against a tree and slid slowly to the ground, choking back her sobs. It couldn't be.

Memories slipped through her mind. Dancing with Tuxedo Kamen at the ball. The kisses they'd shared. The times they'd fought together, routinely saving each other's lives. Other, older memories, stirred up by that watch and its tinkling melody. Flashes of a white palace. Mamoru- no, Tuxedo Kamen- no, someone called Endymion—carrying a sword. He died. She knew he died. Her tears ran down again, this time from the sorrow of her past life.

What was happening? Usagi couldn't reconcile the three men in her mind. Brave Tuxedo Kamen, kind Prince Endymion—they were not Mamoru. Could not be. Mamoru was mean, bitter, often cruel. She had never seen him kind or brave. Mamoru could not be those other men.

And yet…

And yet, the faces ran together in her mind. They were the same, each of them. And he had the watch. She could not deny that. She could not deny reality as it was staring her in the face.

But she wanted to.

She was still crying. She knew she had to stop. She'd attract attention. She tried to breathe, to stop. It was so _hard_.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan? What's wrong? Come on, it's okay. Tell me what happened." Usagi looked up through watery eyes to see Naru, her best friend outside the Senshi, stooped over her.

"I- I can't," Usagi sobbed, throwing her arms around Naru. "God, why did it have to be him?"

"Usagi-chan, you know you can tell me anything," said Naru, stroking Usagi's hair. "Does it have to do with that guy you've been drooling over? Please, tell me so I can help," she pleaded.

Usagi sensed rather than saw another figure run up to them. She couldn't even raise her face to see who it was.

"Oh, Chiba-san, maybe you can help her. Something's happened and she won't tell me anything," said Naru.

"No!" shouted Usagi, surprising them both. She leapt to her feet unsteadily and ran off again. She had almost gotten to the far side of the late when Mamoru caught up with her.

"Let me go!" she screamed as Mamoru caught hold of her good arm, forcing her to halt her headlong dash.

"Usagi! Will you stop and listen to me? We have to talk about this!" said Mamoru as he fought to keep her from breaking free.

Suddenly, Usagi went limp, whispering, "Not like this. Not you." Then all went black.

***

When she awoke, Usagi found herself on a comfortable couch in a dark apartment. Her hair was unbound and she was covered in a soft blanket. She tried to sit up and found she couldn't move a muscle. She was too exhausted to do anything but lie there.

She tried to remember where she was, what she was doing in this strange room. It felt like she was fighting her way through quicksand. Then it all came crashing back to her. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She was convinced she could no longer be Sailor Moon, because she couldn't bear the thought of facing _him_.

As if on cue, Mamoru entered with a steaming pot of tea. He set it down on the small table next to her and disappeared again.

_Oh my God! I'm in Mamoru's apartment! I have to get out of here!_

Using reserves of strength she wasn't sure she possessed, Usagi pushed herself up off the couch and made her way dizzily to the door. She stumbled and found Mamoru supporting her, guiding her back to the couch.

"Usagi, I'm sure you don't want to be here, but you're too weak to go home yet. Naru-chan called your house and told your parents you'll be staying at her place. Please, just sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Too weak to keep resisting, Usagi sank back down onto the couch. She gulped down the cup of tea offered her and found it helped to clear her head.

Mamoru pulled up a chair and sat across from her, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You know, we can't pretend this didn't happen."

Usagi nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. When she looked up, she found Mamoru staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. When she met his gaze, the intensity of what she saw there shocked her. She looked away and shifted in discomfort.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," said Mamoru softly. "It's all been right here, right in front of me. I've been all alone, but you were here. Why couldn't I see it?" His pained words trailed off. He was still looking at her with that too-deep look in his eyes.

More tears leaked from Usagi's eyes. She didn't know what to do with this new Mamoru with his soft words and soulful eyes.

Mamoru leaned forward and cupped her cheek, brushing aside her tears with his thumb. "Is it so bad that I'm the one?" he asked, his voice tinted by anguish. When she didn't respond, he pulled his hand away, looking hurt beyond words. He turned away from her, apparently no longer prepared to let her see his heart in his eyes. It was breaking.

"I just can't believe it, I guess," whispered Usagi. "I thought- I always that it would be- But it's hard, you've always been so mean- Oh, I'm messing this up." She slipped off the couch and knelt beside him. "Look at me," she said, and when he turned his dark eyes to her, she didn't flinch away. She looked long, and deep.

"It really is you, isn't it?" she asked, wonder in her quiet voice.

"Yes," he said, and then he was kissing her. Suddenly, all Usagi's doubts disappeared. That kiss was pure, intense, filled with longing and loneliness. It matched the ones Tuxedo Kamen had given her. It really was him, and he was here, and he was hers.

Almost.

"Rei," she breathed, pulling away. "What about Rei?" She tried to imagine telling strong, gorgeous Rei that her boyfriend wasn't hers anymore.

"It'll be as it must," Mamoru replied, running his fingers through her hair. "I can't fight this. Rei will understand. She's a miko. She knows about fate. And this," he said, kissing her once more, "is fate."

"Yes," Usagi breathed, and smiled. "This is fate."


End file.
